


Shunsui Kyouraku headcanon archive.

by Silence_burns



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, General, Other, a variety of topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Hope you enjoyed those! You can find me at i-might-write.tumblr.com where I'm most active!





	1. Fluff alphabet.

**A ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

  * Drinking and chilling under some nice trees is something Kyoraku does way to often.
  * If the weather is nice and warm and you’re not too busy, you may join him, definitely making his day. He’d hand you some sake and be very joyful (maybe a little tipsy too).
  * Kyoraku would cuddle with you, and his hands would wander places, completely out of his control. His stubble would scratch your neck and cheeks, but freeing yourself from his grip would be impossible.



**B eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

  * Kyoraku definitely appreciates stubbornness. He admires how difficult it is to throw you out of your path or change your mind.



**C omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

  * He’d try to joke around, lift your spirits, or at the very least lend you an arm to cry on.
  * He’s a good listener when you need it.
  * What he does depends majorly on what you need from him. If you need to talk to let the burden out of your head, he’d let you do that. He would stay with you the whole time, probably hugging you or at least brushing through your hair or encouraging you in any other way you find acceptable in your state.
  * If you prefer to take your mind off of what’s bothering you, Kyoraku will happily talk for hours. He’s a talented speaker, and knows where to make your focus.



**E qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

  * Kyoraku enjoys being the dominant one, he likes the power play and giving orders. It’s his guilty pleasure to see you do what he told you to do, even if it’s just a joke.
  * On the other hand, whenever he is pushed back and you take the dominant place, Kyoraku’s initial reaction is shock, quickly followed by admiration. He’d tease you a lot.



**H onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

  * Kyoraku doesn’t straight up lie to you - he may just forget to mention a few details here and there, or use a slightly different phrase than he should have. It’s never about anything important, though.
  * He would definitely keep unsaid things he knew might upset you pointlessly. It would be his way of protecting you.




	2. Fluff alphabet: K, O, P.

**K iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

  * He’s definitely en experienced one and he likes to practice it as much as he can. He knows a few tricks back from his days at the Shinigami Academy, which he remembers as a very… interesting time.
  * Let’s just say Ukitake has witnessed a lot.



**O n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

  * It’s very obvious, Kyoraku doesn’t even try to hide it.
  * He talks about you all the time, to anyone who comes close to him. He’d send you flowers, chocolates and some expensive gifts if he couldn’t meet you for a few days.
  * Kyoraku is definitely the type to sneak out of his division’s barracks and buildings just to see you.
  * He’d “forget” about some of the important meetings too.
  * He has that dreamy look on his face whenever he thinks about you and would probably be deaf to anything Nanao or his other subordinates tries to tell him.
  * It would get to the point where Nanao has to forcibly drag him to his office and personally monitor his work.



**P DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

  * Kyoraku is very upfront and doesn’t hide it in any way. He’s actually proud that you’re with him and would brag about it, complimenting you an any given occasion, especially in public.
  * He’s not shy at all and would constantly touch you in public, even if it’s just a small gesture, like putting a hand on your arm or holding your hand.
  * He gets the goofiest, proudest smile whenever he manages to fluster you.




	3. Fluff alphabet.

R omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

  * He’s the ultimate sap. Do you want a dinner by candlelight? Flower petals leading you to him? It can and will be arranged without question.



S upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

  * He’s very supportive and would help you achieve your goals. He’d organize anything you might need (don’t ask how, for your own sake).
  * He’s willing to train or study with you. It would resolve in Kyoraku pushing his own responsibilities aside, but it’s not like he was going to fulfill them anyway.



T hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice up your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

  * Routine is nice, but what can be better than some good, old-fashioned change? He’d spice things up often, surprising you with new gifts, some sight-seeing if you like to discover new places - Kyoraku has been all around Seireitei and knows every corner. Especially the most beautiful ones, perfect for a little trip.



U nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

  * As your relationship deepens, Kyoraku would get better at reading your emotions, but there are still times when he just won’t notice the change in your mood.
  * However, he’s got a very good memory for details. He’d often surprise you with things only ever mentioned once.



X OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

  * Kyoraku is the most affectionate man you’ve met. If he only could, he’d have his hands on you all day long.
  * He loves to bury you in his arms and whines when you try to get out. Getting out of bed in the morning is a challenge.




	4. Jealous Shunsui.

  * Shunsui never really expected himself to get jealous so easily.
  * He’s done his fair share of flirting in his life, so it shouldn’t really surprise him if someone flirted with you.
  * Before you two start dating, Shunsui wouldn’t have much to work with - after all, you were your own person and could do whatever you wanted.
  * It would still slightly bother him though, and on more than one occasion he’d interfere with some tiny little kudo spell to ruin the moment. Just a little, nothing too dangerous or suspicious.
  * He’d show much more interest in you in the following days, spending more time together and asking you for dinner. Not a date, obviously, he’d try to keep a low profile and sound as innocent as he could.
  * On occasions like this, Shunsui would be much more observant, covering ot under a mask of silly jokes. He’d listen to you carefully and try to find out if you’d ever be interested in him if he asked you out openly. Juushiro would have a lot of fun listening to his interpretations of your every word and gesture.
  * After you started dating, Shunsui would make sure anyone who dared to show you attention he thought as unwanted, would know it was not going to work.
  * Of course, he trusted you, and by that time would know you well enough to know you’d never cheated on him, but Shunsui still got those pangs of jealousy from time to time.
  * Sometime early in your relationship, Shunsui would make it clear that he wouldn’t stop you if you decided you wanted to end relationship with him. He was old and had been in many enough to know that people, even those who loved each other, had to part ways sometimes. The only thing he asked of you is to let him know openly.
  * That’s why his jealousy bothered him so much - he knew it was completely irrational, and yet he still couldn’t stop it.
  * He made a habit of kissing your cheek whenever he felt jealous. Preferably looking the other person straight in the eye.
  * He’d be extra tender that evening. He’d melt if you tried to soothe and comfort him.
  * It didn’t even need to be intimacy, Shunsui would love to simply lay close to you and let your fingers brush through his hair or draw invisible patterns on his neck and shoulders.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed those! You can find me at i-might-write.tumblr.com where I'm most active!


End file.
